


[podfic] The Sk8er Boi AU AKA Frank the Secret Prep School Punk

by ladyfoxxx, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - High School, Class Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Prep School Uniforms, Punk Music, Secrets, Skateboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Totally not an AU based on Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi. No, really. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Sk8er Boi AU AKA Frank the Secret Prep School Punk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sk8er Boi AU AKA Frank the Secret Prep School Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10839) by ladyfoxxx. 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Sk8er Boi AU (aka Frank the Secret Prep School Punk)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483880) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



 

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

 

 **Length:** 00:20:08

  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_The%20Sk8er%20Boi%20AU%20%28AKA%20Frank%20the%20Secret%20Prep%20School%20Punk%29_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)!)

 


End file.
